


don't go where i can't follow

by haarucchii



Series: where we go together (and where we separate) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance Has A Crush On Shiro, Lance texts Shiro, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 02, Shiro is only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haarucchii/pseuds/haarucchii
Summary: Lance has Shiro'soldnumber on his phone.





	don't go where i can't follow

**Author's Note:**

> 2 am thoughts

Lance has Shiro’s number in his phone.

 

The number doesn’t work anymore, because his phone line has been cancelled the moment he was declared dead from the Kerberos mission. It doesn’t work because they’re millions of lightyears away and there isn’t a signal in outer space.

 

It doesn’t stop Lance from sending messages from his phone, ignoring the pop ups and the notifications. He keeps his charger in his pocket and finds a power converter. He sends messages to people in his contacts.

 

To his mom, to his sisters and brothers and nieces and nephews, he sends a text to his first girlfriend and the boy he was always scared of texting first. It helped him cope, at least if he disappeared in the vast void of space, then he would have at least sent what he had wanted to say to those people. If he doesn’t get back home. If he does get home, it’s a script of what he needs to say.

 

He sends a flurry of texts to Shiro’s (old) number, recalling words he would never say and things he admired of the man. Lance thinks of Shiro now, gone from his grasps and out of his own sights.

 

_ >> I miss you_  
_> > Will you ever come back to us?  
_ _> > I love y_

 

He backspaces.

 

_ >> I will stop at nothing to get you back. _

 

Lance scrolls up the log– Shiro never responded to his texts. It’s not like he _could’ve,_ because Lance never texted him before his mission to Kerberos. By then, the signal wouldn’t have been great anyways.

 

 _ >> We saw you today, I missed you.  
_ _> > I always knew that you didn’t die._

  
_ >> You seem close to Keith, I heard about it in the Garrison but I didn’t expect this _  
_ >> Are you two dating? _  
_ >> Are you together? _

  
_ >> Did I even stand a chance?_

 

 _ >> You’re hot when you’re angry. _  
_ >> But I love it when you act like a dork with us. _

  
_ >> WIll you ever show me the same attention you show Keith?_

 

_ >> Will you ever notice me? _

  
_ >>... _  
_ >> I’m not sure how I feel, but you’ll tell me to get over it. _

  
_ >> Would you give me a chance? _

  
_ >> I dreamed that you hugged me and told me that you were proud. _  
_ >> But i knew that it was a dream because you did that._

 

 _ >> I love you._  
_> > I love you more than the mouse loves the moon, _  
_> > I loved you since I saw your smile in the Garrison, pulling pranks with Matt Holt and setting fire to the cafeteria that you blamed on Iverson._  
_> > You won’t ever read this._  
_> > You won’t ever reciprocate this either._  
_> > But I needed to get that off my chest.   
_ _> > You won’t ever know this, but I love you so much and I’ll hunt down whoever hurts you._

 

 _ >> You came back but it wasn’t you._  
_> > Because you told me that you missed me, pulled me close once you stepped inside my room and you held me tight. _  
_> > You kissed me._  
_> > That wasn’t you._  
_> > Because you would have never done that._  
_> > But_  
_> > I’m weak._  
_> > I’m so weak to you, Takashi Shirogane, even if it isn’t you.  
_ _> > And the imposter knows it._

 

 _ >> The team doesn’t believe that this imposter isn’t you._  
_> > But I know it._  
_> > You’re out there, Shiro, and I’ll find you._  
_> > I’ll bring you back if it means that I will sacrifice the feeling in my stomach of your clone hugging me, kissing me.   
_ _> > I’d suffer you never loving me than someone else pretending that I have the chance._

 

 _ >> I miss you._  
_> > Will you ever come back to us?  
_ _> > I will stop at nothing to get you back._


End file.
